


Drabble Shugo Chara sans titre

by Pwassonne



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que je n'aime pas les pairings canon des chapitres bonus du manga xD<br/>Ah et Nagihiko est totalement bigender xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Shugo Chara sans titre

Il était aussi sa meilleure amie, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui est si difficile de dire à Amu qui il est vraiment. Nagihiko ne veut pas qu'elle croie que Nadeshiko n'existe plus, parce que Nadeshiko fait toujours partie de lui. Il ne veut plus se cacher non plus, parce que Nagihiko c'est lui aussi, mais il a peur qu'Amu ne comprenne pas. Il l'imagine déjà fondre en larmes, s'enfuir en courant, en apprenant que sa confidente était en fait un garçon... comment pourra-t-il alors lui avouer que ce garçon l'aime ?


End file.
